Currently, a mobile communication terminal (hereinafter, referred to as “portable phone”) such as a portable phone, a PCS phone, or an IMT-2000 phone has been spreading, and various functions of the portable phone have been introduced.
As a market competition between a manufacturer of the portable phone and a communication service company has increased, research and development through marketability and competition of an additional service has been actively undertaken.
Additional functions of the portable phone include a transmission of a character message, various bell sound services, and a game.
Suppose that a plurality of portable phones having the same call sound, that is, the same bell sound, are located in an adjacent area. When a caller tries to call one of the portable phones, each of the portable phone users should confirm whether his/her own portable phone is being called.
In response to a portable phone user's desire to have a specific bell sound, portable phones capable of selecting various bell sounds by a user have been introduced. Further, a portable phone receives and sets a download of a specific bell sound from a bell sound service provider or directly sets a person's voice as the bell sound.
From the beginning, a buzzer sound of a single channel was generally used for the bell sound. Currently, an MIDI chord bell sound according to an SMAF (Synthetic music Mobile Application Format: data format for multi media contents classification provided from YAMAHA in Japan) such as 4poly YAMAHA MA1, 16poly YAMAHA MA2(MMF) has been provided.
A color screen such as a full color moving picture, graphics, an animation, etc. is included in 2.5 generation portable phone of a CDMA 2000 1× and 3 generation portable phone of an IMT 2000.
However, a portable phone user can aurally recognize a bell sound or a call sound of a portable phone but can not visibly recognize it.